Ravenhelm
Ravenhelm also contemporarily known as Ravenroost '''or '''City of Ravens is an ancient Darvornoth citadel, occupied by the Vanadun. It is an ancesteral stronghold and was designed to withstand siege from the advanced Imanduin military. It is one of the many wonders of the Darvornoth as with advanced construction and metallurgy the walls and buildings are reinforced with rebar. It is the seat of the Lord of Ravens '''and was once known as '''Draekordum. History Draekordum was the original, great landing spot of the Darvornoth when they invaded from the Frost Isles and served as their capital for 400 years until Ankardum was founded. Draekordum was especially characterized by its immense stone idol known as Horusha the Nightwatcher contemporarily, a monument to the Winged God. The city was the largest city in the Darvornoth world until resources were shifted south. After the founding of Ankardum in the south and the magnificent riches it unearthed, along with the massive mariner network and land of conquest available, Draekordum quickly began depopulating as more economic opportunity, better climate, and less threats (From the Beregoth, Stonemen, etc) were not present in Ankardum. The city suffered as a result but was still major by the world's standards. 400 years after its founding during the War of Precia, Draekordum was seized by the Imanduin despite its incredible defenses. The Darvornoth would not reclaim it for 300 years. During this time the Imanduin populated the north and culture shifted in their favor. After the fall of Ankardum at the hands of the Azimur, Draekordum once again became the capital until the Azimur could be driven out of the former capital. Once again it became the seat of Darvornoth power as the Azimur legions burned through the south. Within twenty years of the Azimur's invasion the Darvornoth Empire fell however and Draekordum was abandoned after the Darvornoth hierarchy fell apart and the Fire of the Great Frost, which destroyed the majority of the city in the middle of a harsh winter. Few survivors lived there until it was overrun with giant rats from Ornum Sean and claimed Vysinae, the northern expansion of the city. In the depths of Ornum Sean in the Cursed Caverns, the Batking Aramis gave birth to five offspring, one of which bore a beak and feathers and therefore cast out as an abomination. Following the fall of the Darvornoth, Ravenhelm (known then as Arcuroth ''meaning "New Curothis.") was abandoned for over six hundred years. During this time a half-dragon Thorn with several of its siblings was born in Stenith's Tower by the Batking Eramis. There the four half-dragons destroyed the city until the Sky Sage Valir Odanos descended upon them and enslaved two of them and killed the third, leaving Thorn behind. Three years later Alnair Lunatus entered the city and formed a pact with Thorn who was unwilling to give up the city to the Vanadun but would agree to co-existence of Alnair avenged his siblings. Alnair eventually defeats the Sky Sage with the help of Essenia the Harbinger of Amongroth and seats his power within the city. Layout and Design The citadel is built into the peak of the great Emerald Mountain Ornum Sean, while there is a courtyard, the citadel is built into the mountain and has a vast network of secret dungeons and chambers leading into the mountain. While there is the throne room, military headquarters, barracks and other legitimate locations within Ornum Sean the dungeons are in secret used for torture and experimenting upon Mur. Most of the city is on the lower slopes of the mountain but the city is built upon the gradual rise of the mountain. In the center of the city is the Temple of Dawn and upon it the statue of the Horusha the Nightwatcher taking the form of a great raven. The Rogue River runs down from the peak of Ornum Sean and off the wings creating a waterfall pouring into the greater river network that lies at the gates and runs south-east. The Swangate was sculpted by the Imanduin and built by the Darvornoth. The gates are split in halves as wings and "unfold," unto the Rogue River to create a bridge. As a result the only way to attack the gate is by boats and with high walls and highly elite Vanadun archers it is virtually impossible to reach it, let alone batter down the steel plate gates governed by chains. '''Iron District' The south-western portion of the city and by far the smallest, includes her outskirts, where it was generally restricted to laborers, their quarters, the poor, and industries as this is where Ornum Sean was mined. It has a terrestrial gate leading south opening upon the Barrens, while within the city there is a corporate gate known as the Pity Gate. Ironically the private guards at the gate had none for the poor. Under Vanadun dominion it is an abandoned and somehow even more desolate place than it once was. Central Sector The middle/eastern section of the city is the general area, great market, bazar, all soldiers, and where most civilians live. There Horusha the Nightwatcher resides, the Temple of Dawn, Bluefire Tower, and the Swan Gate, which opens upon the Rogue River. It still retains these features Vysinae The north sector of the city, known as Vysinae is where the politically elite, rich, and further institutions resided including the Stenith Tower. It was once a large and prosperous area, but was subjected to the Fire of the Great Frost and Thorn the Half-Dragon's dominon, and therefore is little more than a ruined maze of broken structures. During the dominion of the Vanadun it is an unguarded place as it is too fast and too destroyed to be of use as the Vanadun population already inhabits a small portion of the central sector. It is home to the Knights of Thorns who in the years since its last Grandmaster had died, fell into crime and thievery. The Moonhouse was also given to Victoria Nessana to serve as the House of the Golden Leaves where interestingly an white satin birch tree grows and bears fruit, as well as all other manners of flora grow. Recent Events ''Storm's Wake Ravenhelm under leadership of Alnair Lunatus remains neutral and loyal only to the Archprophet during the War of Idrasil. However all legions are emptied from the city and surrounding lands to support the leaderless Southguard following Halemar Udin's disapperance. Stalaheid Udin is supposed to be transported directly to Ravenhelm after receiving Revelation from the Archprophet, however following Victoria Nessana's departure, Stalaheid refuses to follow, disregarding the words of the Archprophet and instead takes up Halemar's campaign. Harbinger of the Dawn Alnair recalls all Vanadun legions to maintain its own borders and better protect the Pillar of Dawn. Halemar Udin treeats with Ravenhelm attempting to win their support through Stalaheid's relationship with Alnair so that they may suffocate Sunbasa. 'Rising Tides' Breaking Skies'' Following the rise of Sharur and obliteration of Idrasil and Sunbasa, Ravenhelm is the last remaining free bastion of men. The city is overwhelmed with refugees and wounded soldiers who are forced to sleep in the streets. There are constant riots and widespread violence due to overpopulation and starvation. Part of the city known as the Crystaltiles is renamed the Meatlocker as a blackmarket forms selling human bodies as food. It is the headquarters of the Remnants, the Vanadun, as well as the Muthadrain refugees who are given the Silverstrands in the city. However there are so few remaining soldiers that they cannot effectively maintain the city as well as the borders. With the betrayal of the Archprophet, Ravenhelm was cleansed of all symbols of the Dawn. Battle of Ravenhelm Near the coming of the equinox, the Elderwood is set ablaze and the Mur armies descend upon the walls of Ravenhelm. The Swangate was defended by the bulk of the Vanadun Rangers who provided elite artillery bombardment, that was so affective that the Mur center broke and was driven into two forces attacking the walls. This had Vanadun archers raining countless vollies thinning the Mur lines, however eventually the west wall was breached and the eastern overwhelmed. With the wall breached Remnant forces were broken and routed as they began to flee the Mur's wake. No news came from the eastern wall which was reportedly overwhelmed. Despite the chaos soldiers were rallied in some places and several leaders emerged such as Amor Faxen toppling the Sirsine Tower, effectively halting Mur advances. Despite this forces were eventually routed to the Wings where the Mur broke through and the last moments of the battle were held. While repelling the Mur and in the wake of the coming storm, the victory by Ravenhelm was a hollow one as the defenses were demolished, the city lied in ruin, and most of the men and soldiers dead. Following the victory under Saldir Exidanus, the Vanadun led an exodus from Ravenhelm to found a new city in Curothis and were followed by the Sheliak. Left behind was "Alnair the Lunatic,", Numeas Skysmith, and Artyom Lunatus.